brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Wu
Sensei Wu or Master Wu is a Ninjago minifigure released in January of 2011. He is the Ninja's sensei, as well as the second born son of The First Spinjitzu Master and the younger brother of Garmadon. He is the main protagonist of the theme's 2011 storyline. Description Wu's first variation is of a white robe with a black belt. Much of his torso is covered by a long, white beard and mustache which also covers his wrinkled face, but an orange emblem which also appears on his back can still be seen on his upper left, in addition to various creases. He wears a tan, straw hat. In his second variation, Sensei once again wears a tan, straw hat and has an elderly face covered with a white beard. He wears a black torso with golden, Japanese characters running down the right side. He has a grey tie that extends down from his neck and around his chest to end at a tie at his hips. His legs are black, arms white, and hands yellow. As a microfigure, Wu is a smaller version of his first variation. He does not have accessories resembling his hat or beard. The beard is rather printed on his face and resembles his normal head without the beard piece with a much smaller, but still bushy, mustache and a tiny beard on his chin. His kimono design is mostly the same, but simplified. The 2012 variation wears a different white kimono, the same hat, except in Epic Dragon Battle and Temple of Light, where it was gold, the same face, and the same beard. The kimono now features a grey belt. The robe is split between two grey sashes running up it, with minute dragons on the left and red slashes on the right. The variant released in December 2013/early 2014 was of Wu after he was captured and turned evil. He now has a black beard and a silver hat. His white robe has been replaced with a mostly black outfit (only the torso is white). His face and torso are printed to show cyborg parts implanted by Pythor. In 2015 three new Wu figures were released, all featuring pearl gold hats with the standard Wu head and beard. One figure, released with 70751 Temple of Airjitzu, featured tan robe printing over a more typical white robe. Another, released with LEGO Ninjago: Secret World of the Ninja, featured gold lining printed on Wu's white robe. The third featured gold and silver detailing on the robes and gray hands, and appeared in multiple sets. In 2016 the third 2015 figure was rereleased as Wu's sole appearance in the Skybound wave; rather than wearing a pearl gold hat, this variant sported a brown aviator's cap and gray goggles, using molds originally introduced in 1998 for the Star Wars line. Another Wu figure, more closely resembling his original design, was included in 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos. In 2017 a new tan or brick yellow hat was introduced for Wu, whose sole Hands of Time figure otherwise was identical to his 70596 appearance. However, The LEGO Ninjago Movie sets introduced several new Wu minifigures based on his appearance in the film. Aside from different head printings reflecting different facial expressions, these figures were all identical, encompassing the same hat as the Hands of Time variant and the standard Wu beard. New pieces included a printed white and silver torso, a cloth skirt piece with the torso print continued onto it, and printed brick yellow legs with sandal detailing on the front of the feet. Several figures for Wu were released in 2018, beginning with a baby in 70643 Temple of Resurrection. His Golden/Dragon Master figures use the same legs and heads but have different torsos; the flyer figure also comes with a hood while the figure from 70655 Dragon Pit is meant to wear the Dragon Armor. The head from these figures is also used for 70654 Dieselnaut's Teen Wu, which come with unique hair and torso pieces and plain black legs. In 2019, a new Wu minifigure based on his black-robed second figure was released as part of the Legacy wave of sets. The head is the same print used for the Wu from 70618 Destiny's Bounty, with the same beard piece used in all versions of Wu and the brick yellow hat introduced for the character in 2017. This figure appeared in three sets, while a second Wu figure would be introduced in 70677 Land Bounty. Another Teen Wu minifigure, featuring the same head and hair pieces but white robes based on Wu's original set, would be included in the 2019 edition of the LEGO Ninjago Visual Dictionary. In LEGO Battles: Ninjago In LEGO Battles: Ninjago, Wu is a playable unit and appears with three variations. His normal form resembles his first variation. He carries his staff and is hunched over. He attacks by doing spinjitzu and does not have any magical abilities. The I''' form also resembles his first variation, but he is now armed with the Sword of Fire, standing upright, and his legs and hands are more grey in colour. He attacks with the Sword of Fire. The '''II form is now based off of his black kimono. He once again carries his staff, but he is not hunched over. He attacks with his staff and is able to use "Spinjitzu Helping Hand" and "Army Heal." Wu also appears in videos. In the video "Darkness Returns," Wu is seen underwater drinking tea. In "Grasshopper," Sensei Wu was drinking tea while Kai trained. The first time, Wu finished his tea before Kai completed the training. However, the second time, Kai threw his sword at Wu's tea while training. While Wu searched for it, Kai finished the training and gave Sensei Wu his tea. They bowed at each other afterward. In "Shadow Play," Shadow Sensei Wu knocks the Sword of Fire out of Garmadon's hands. Wu and Garmadon have a "fight" over it, and Wu wins, obtaining the Sword. In "The Confrontation," Wu fights Samukai and Garmadon for the Golden Weapons. He loses, although the Ninja manage to take the Golden Weapons after Garmadon enters the Dark Continent. In "Within Grasp," Wu has the same fight with Samukai, although Garmadon shoots an energy ball at him. He loses, allowing Garmadon the enter to portal to the Dark Continent. Background Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu The Beginning As a young boy Wu lived at a monastery with his father and his brother, Garmadon, who was also his best friend. During one of their duels, Garmadon disarmed Wu's katana and accidentally flung it over the monastery walls. Since their father would be upset about it, Garmadon asked for Wu to go and retrieve the sword. However, Wu refused to get back the sword. Garmadon told Wu, "Never put off for tomorrow, what could be done today," before hopping the wall to get back his brother's sword for him. However, Garmadon to got bitten by The Great Devourer and became infected with its evil. However, it would take years for the evil to consume his body. During those years, Garmadon and Wu banished enemies into the underworld that tried to steal the Golden Weapons and fought the Serpentine. When Wu and Garmadon became teenagers, they both fell in love with Misako. Because of this, Wu had written a letter to her. However, Master Chen, Garmadon's evil sensei, took the note and tricked Garmadon into rewriting it and giving it to Misako. Later, Wu, Garmadon, and the Elemental Masters battled against the Anacondrai Army. Although they lost, they soon found the Sacred Flute, and used it to defeat the army and banish them into the Cursed Realm. Misako also married Garmadon, and the two had a son, Wu's nephew Lloyd. It was revealed sometime when Garmadon was gone to train under Chen, Wu had found a homeless child, Morro, eating from his garbage. After feeling pity, Wu brought Morro inside his monastery, where gave him a proper meal. Sometime later, Wu gave Morro a kite. However, he noticed that Morro was flying the kit in midair, without its string. Wu then discovered Morro is the Master of Wind, and made Morro his student. Because of his power, Sensei Wu assumed he was the Green Ninja. However, after Wu placed him near the Golden Weapons, there was no reaction, proving he was not the Green Ninja. Morro then set out to prove he was the Green Ninja, by finding what Wu could not; the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. In their last great joint effort, Wu and Garmadon led the Elemental Masters in battling two of their own gone rogue: the Time Twins Acronix and [Krux, whose powers proved too much even for the combined might of the other masters. As such, Wu commissioned the married blacksmiths Ray, Master of Fire, and Maya, Master of Water, to create four blades from chronosteel. Using this metal's unique ability to drain elemental power, Wu and Garmadon drained Acronix and Krux of their powers, creating the Time Blades in the process; they then used them to open a vortex and threw the Time Blades into it. Acronix and Krux jumped in after them, and Wu saw a vision of the future that let him know when Acronix would return; however, Krux was thought to have been lost forever. Years later after their father passed away, Garmadon turned into the evil Lord Garmadon and planned to steal his father's Golden Weapons. Wu discovered this and challenged his brother, losing to Garmadon; however, Wu's symbols on his black kimono banished Garmadon into the underworld. After defeating his brother, Sensei Wu hid each of the weapons and had a dragon of the corresponding element guard each one. He then created a map and gave it to Ray to safe guard for him in case he died before the weapons required collecting. The Return of Evil Beyond the edge of Ninjago, Sensei Wu had prisoned the worst villains on the planet in the Tower of Tears. I prison that has no doors or windows. However, the prison had then been destroyed allowing the enemies to roam Ninjago and get revenge on Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu fought Kirchonn The Invincible, a six armed warrior; the Time Ninja, a villain who could see things a second before everyone else; Cardinsto, a wizard who could control nature; the Evil Bees; the Barracudox, evil sea creatures; Gahrann the Dreamer, king of dreams; and many others. While facing the Mask of Malice, Sensei Wu figured out that Garmadon was the one who freed the prisoners and ordered them to fight Wu. After talking with Garmadon through a mirror, a window to the Underworld, the mirror cracked and shattered to pieces. When Sensei Wu repaired the mirror, he saw the future filled with powerful enemies not even he could defeat. The Ninja After traveling around Ninjago, Sensei Wu found three students to become Ninjas: Cole, Jay, and Zane. Shortly after the blacksmith passed away, Wu reappeared at his shop, called Four Weapons now run by his children, Kai and Nya and expressed disdain for the Samurai weapons that they are not suited for ninja. He then disappears after Kai tells him to buy something or petal his insults someplace else. At this time, the Skulkin Army from the underworld attacked the shop. While Kai was fighting them, Samukai, the general of the Skulkin, threatened to kill Kai with his daggers. As soon as this happened, Sensei Wu came and use his golden Spinjitzu on Samukai. During the battle, Kruncha and Nuckal stole the map, and kidnapped Nya. To get Nya back, Kai planned to become a Ninja. He arrived at Sensei Wu monastery, where Sensei Wu told him that he must complete his training course before he finishes his tea. After many tries, Kai finally completes the challenge. That night at Wu's monastery, Kai becomes attacked by three ninja. While they are battling, Wu stops them. He tells them that each for of them have a special element. He gives each of them elemental ninja suits. He reveals that Kai is the ninja of fire, Jay is the ninja of lightning, Zane is the ninja of ice, and Cole is the ninja of earth. On their quest to retake the map and get the weapons before Samukai, Wu advises the Ninja but acts as no immediate help. After the Ninja retrieved the Scythe of Quakes, Surikens of Ice, and Nunchucks of Lightning. Sensei Wu and the Ninja throw a small party in the forest. While the Ninja are sleeping, Kai believes he sees Nya. This was actually an illusion created by Garmadon to lead Kai into the Fire Temple where the real Nya was being dangled perilously. Shadow Garmadon tells Kai took the Sword of Fire or else he will kill Nya. Kai drew out the Sword of Fire and freed her. Kai said that Garmadon couldn't hurt them and was only a shadow. Garmadon told him that even shadows have their own uses and created evil shadows of Kai to attack him. However, Wu arrived and used his shadow to defeat the shadow puppets. He then sacrificed himself and the Sword of Fire by going to the Underworld to allow Kai and Nya to escape. At the Underworld, Sensei Wu sneeked to the throne room and met Lord Garmadon. However, Garamdon sent Samukai with the three golden weapons (he had stole the three while Wu was gone). Soon, the ninja recruited the guardian dragons to rescue Wu and the weapons. They made it to Garmadon's throne room and saw Sensei Wu and Samukai's battle. Unfortunatly, Wu lost the battle allowing Samukai to possess the Four Golden Weapons and betray Garmadon. However, Samukai didn't have enough power to possess the weapons and blew up. This caused a portal to the Dark Continent, which Garmadon escaped through, so he could have enough power to possess the weapons one day. This allowed the Ninja to take the Golden Weapons. However, Wu informed them to train so that when the time comes, they'll be ready. The Serpentine Wu insists that the ninja keep training, so they will reach their true potentials for Garmadon's return. Suddenly, Nya informs them that he indeed has. This turns out to be partly false as Wu's nephew, Lloyd Garmadon is terrorizing the village. After defeating Lloyd, the ninja discovered a scroll that had fallen from Wu's bag that told the prophecy of a Green Ninja, a destined hero who will defeat the Dark Lord. Later, the Ninja have a battle to see who will become the Green Ninja. However, they couldn't use their Golden Weapons, almost destroying the monastery. Wu comes and uses the Shurikiens of Ice to stop the fire. He then informs the Ninja that they need to reach their true potentials, or else none of them will become the Green Ninja. To gain power, Lloyd began freeing the different Serpentine tribes. First, he freed the Hypnobrai. However, Wu used the Smoke Spirit and told the Ninja to defeat the snakes. After the Ninja's victory, Lloyd tells the Serpentine to build a tree fortress. The Ninja, led by the falcon attacked and destroyed the fortress. During the process, Cole became hypnotized and threatened to attack the Ninja. However, Sensei Wu used the Sacred Flute to un-hypnotize Cole. Later, Lloyd freed the Fangpyre. While the Ninja battled them in Ed & Edna's junkyard, Wu blew the Sacred Flute, annoying the Fangpyre. Wu was almost bit by one, until Edna knocked out the Fangpyre with a pan. The Ninja won the battle. After, becoming betrayed by the Fangpyre, Lloyd freed Pythor, the last Anacondrai. However, he was also betrayed by Pythor and captured by the Ninja. The Ninja wanted to punish Lloyd, but Wu read Lloyd a bedtime story called, "Never Trust a Snake." Lloyd, then joined Wu and the Ninja. In "Can of Worms", Wu used him to teach the ninja about the destructive power of rumors. The Ninja think that the lesson was lame. However, the lesson helps the Ninja to trick the Serpentine. Later, Wu orders Zen-Xtreme outfits for the Ninja. However, the Ninja realize that there is a Samurai who seems to be replacing the Ninja. Wu tells them for the Samurai to inspire them, leaving the Ninja to have try to find the Samurai's identity. While, Kai was looking for the Samurai, he dropped Lloyd off at an arcade, where the Serpentine kidnapped him. It is later revealed that Nya is the Samurai. When Lloyd was kidnapped by the serpentine in Pythor's quest to free The Great Devourer, Sensei Wu says that he will go on a journey alone. He uses Traveler's Tea to go to the Dark Continent and meets the now four-armed Lord Garmadon who defeats him. He tells Wu that he made a foolish choice to defeat him. However, Wu said he came to inform Garmadon that his son is in danger. Then, Garmadon joins forces with Wu and the ninja to rescue his son. After Lloyd is rescued, he is revealed to be the green ninja of the prophecy, but the Ninja and Samurai X are captured by the Serpentine before they were rescued by Garmadon and the Skulkin. To try and prevent Pythor's plan from succeeding, Wu took the Fang Blades, which had been acquired by his students previously, to a volcano to destroy them. However, Pythor sabotages Destiny's Bounty and Wu falls overboard. The ninja rescue him, but Pythor collects the blades while they are distracted. Wu, Samurai X, and the ninja go in pursuit of the Serpentine to rescue the Fang Blades and after Cole defeats Skales Wu goes after the only Serpentine left on the bus, Pythor. However, the Mailman bicycling in front of the bus causes it to take a sharp turn and flip. Pythor escapes and releases The Great Devourer, but not before Wu can put Pythor in its path, Wu again sacrificed himself and both were devoured. After Garmadons, Nya, and the ninja defeat the monster, Wu is found to be alive, though Pythor, Lord Garmadon, and The Four Weapons (which were used by Garmadon to defeat The Great Devourer) are nowhere to be found. The Dark Lord Returns During the clean-up of Ninjago City, Wu informed the original four ninja that it is now there duty to train Lloyd for the destined battle between himself and his father. When Lord Garmadon does return, once again on the opposing side and allied with the Serpentine, he uses a Mega Weapon created from the four golden ones to create a portal to go back in time, though Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay follow him. They meet the past's Sensei Wu and informed him of what time they are from and why they are there. Eventually, several souvenirs in the museum are brought to life by the venom Great Devourer, and Wu and the ninja go to investigate. There, he encounters Misako, who is revealed to be Lloyd's mother. Soon afterwards Wu volunteers to help Misako with sort through her research on the green ninja prophecy, and it is revealed that they had a romantic past together when Misako says, "I should have chosen you". On the same day as this occurs, the Devourers venom reawakens the entire Stone Army underneath the city. The army begins attacking the city, and Wu, Misako, and the ninja work together to protect the citizens. During the disaster, Misako loses her research and must leave safety to try and retrieve them. Sensei Wu rushes off to save her, and they successfully retrieve the notes, but they are soon surrounded by Stone Warriors. They eventually jump out of the building they were in, but are saved by the Destiny's Bounty. They set sail to the Dark Island, but the Destiny's Bounty's thrusters are damaged en route. They land on a small island where it is revealed that Dr. Julien was held, and he repairs their thrusters, enabling them to continue their voyage. The Final Battle At the Dark Island, Wu assists the ninja on their various missions, but mainly stays near the camp. He is, however, present when the ninja attempt to return the Helmet of Shadows to its pedestal to stop the final battle, but the group fails and Nya is separated from the rest of the group, who fall when a portion of the cliff they were standing on falls into the water. Kai and Jay want to rescue Nya, but Wu states that preparing for the final battle should be their priority, and that they can rescue Nya later. Soon afterwards, they find out about Garmadon's Super Weapon and track it to the Dark Island's coast. Their, they discover the Overlord's plan to fire Dark Matter to Ninjago to alter "the balance" and make it so he is able to cross over there. He also takes over Garmadon's body and fights Lloyd. In the aftermath, Lloyd breaks his leg and fails to stop the Overlord, who keeps the group alive but crosses over to Ninjago, leaving them behind. The group sit on the beach, beginning to admit defeat, but Lloyd rallies them on and the Falcon informs them of another secret hidden in the Temple of Light. There, they find the Golden Mech, and they use this as well as the Ultra Dragon to escape the Dark Island and reach Ninjago. They proceed to fight the Stone Warriors, which soon became good by Darreth. Lloyd makes it to the top of the Garmatron (which had turned into a tower) and fought the Overlord. He became the Golden Ninja and defeated him. After the final battle, it is shown that Garmadon is returned to normal in the process, and he reunites with is family. The ninja realize that their mission is over for the time being, but inform Wu that they'll always be ninja at heart. REBOOTED After this, Wu and the ninja founded a school where Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boys used to be. They renamed it Sensei Wu's Youth Academy. Wu served as the headmaster and the ninja taught. Some time later, while taking his students on a field trip to tour Borg Industries in New Ninjago City, the Overlord virus takes control of Cyrus Borg and all the robots, androids, and vehicles connected to his network. Robots in Borg's hovercar plant attack Wu, Nya, and the students while the ninja try to escape with the Techno Blades given to them by Borg to help stop the Overlord. Wu and the students narrowly escaped. They had to get the TechnoBlades out of the city as quickly as possible, so Wu formulated a plan. It worked, but he was captured in the process. The Overlord used his newly acquired technologies to access Wu's memory, revealing to him the ninja's hiding places. Soon, a stranger steals the Digital Overlord's hard drive and Wu. He adds robotic modification to Wu and uses Electro Cobrai to turn Wu into Tech Wu. He gave him some Electro Cobrai, so he can power the Nindroids again. While reviving the Nindroids, the Evil Wu runs into the Ninja. He tries to capture their Techno Blades but fails. He retreats along with the Stranger. Soon, Tech Wu arrives at Hiroshi's Laboranth and fights Sensei Garmadon. He defeats him while Pythor captures Lloyd. The Overlord, possessing the MechDragon says he doesn't need Garmadon and has Tech Wu throw him in the ocean. Pythor and Wu then attack Borg Industries, using Lloyd's power to activate the Security Mechs and the Destructoid. Sensei Garmadon returns in a Nindroid outfit and defeats Wu. Soon, the Ninja reboot the system, turning Wu and the Mechs good. The Golden Master After Lloyd escaped from MechDragon, he gave up the last of his golden power to the bell at the Temple of Light, giving the Ninja their elemental powers back. As Wu agreed to the idea, Sensei Garmadon disagreed, telling Wu he puts the Ninja into too many risks. Zane and P.I.X.A.L. soon learn that Pythor and the Nindroids are up to something called "project arcturus." They also realize that the Overlord is still alive. After traveling to Ouroborous to find out about the project. The Ninja realize Arcturus is a spaceship and blast off to space. Sensei Garmadon then blames Wu for putting to Ninja into the risk. The Ninja travel safely the space, but the Nindroids beat them to the weapons. They use them turn the Overlord into the Golden Master and create him Golden Armor. However, Cyrus Borg claims he has a weapon powerful enough to defeat the Master: a shrinking pill. While the Ninja clear the city, Wu and Garmadon attempt to throw the pill into the Overlord's mouth. However, it lands in Pythor's, instead. The Golden Master captures Wu and the Ninja, until Zane sacrifices himself to the Overlord. Wu and the others soon gather in Zane's funeral, where he is dubbed, "The Titanium Ninja". The Tournament of Elements After the defeat of the Overlord and the loss of Zane, Sensei Wu is seen repairing the Destiny's Bounty, along with Nya and Garmadon. Garmadon and the Ninja soon disappear, leaving Nya to come after them on the DB X. Soon, the Ninja return with the Elemental Masters and Zane, only to inform Garmadon that Chen has returned with an army of Anacondrai and is threatening to take over Ninjago. Wu also realizes that the truth about the letter he wrote the Misako, starting a conflict with him and Garmadon. Wu and the others arrive for battle, as Wu attacks with the modified Destiny's Bounty. However, the Chen's army appear to be winning the battle, until Pythor arrives and informs that the only way to bring an end is to awaken the spirits of the real Anacondrai Generals. In order to do this, the person who banished them sacrifice himself to the Cursed Realm. Garmadon does so, and the war is over. Wu and the Ninja then burn Clouse's spell book, that caused Chen's men to turn into Anacondrai in the first place. Possession After opening up Steep Wisdom, a tea farm and shop intended to help save for his retirement, Wu was forced to deal with the return of Morro who, as a ghost, possessed Lloyd and stole Wu's father's staff, which was revealed to be carved with clues as to the whereabouts of the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb. While the remaining Ninja set out to unlock each clue, Wu spoke to Nya and revealed that her mother had been the Elemental Master of Water, meaning that Nya had the potential to become a Water Ninja. Taking on the task of training her proved to be a struggle, until they received some unlikely help from Ronin. Wu would eventually join in the battle against The Preeminent, and tried to save Morro from his queen's watery demise, only for Morro to give Wu the Realm Crystal before sinking into the depths. Skybound Some time after the battle with the Preeminent, Wu informed the Ninja that their old enemy Clouse had escaped the Cursed Realm's destruction, and sent them to apprehend him. He would then go to a library to find out what Clouse might be after and found information on Nadakhan, only to end up being trapped by him in the Teapot of Tyrahn. These events would later be undone by Jay making a final wish to Nadakhan. The Dark Island Trilogy/Day of the Departed Wu and his students would have to contend with Clouse's attempt to take over the Dark Island. Despite the corrupting influence of dark matter, Wu and his pupils succeeded in defeating Clouse and the Sky Pirates, due in part to using the Golden Mech of Wu's father. After Clouse's defeat, Wu experienced a vision of Sensei Yang, Dr. Julien, and his old foes Acronix and Krux, whom he had thought "lost to time." The vision of Yang would be fulfilled on the Day of the Departed when the ghostly master revived several fallen villains. Morro would confront Wu at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, but prove repentant, informing his old teacher of Yang's plans and going with him to warn the other Ninja. With Yang's own defeat and redemption, the Ninja adopted the Temple of Airjitzu as their new base. Hands of Time In The Hands of Time, Wu returned to the Monastery of Spinjitzu in order to face Acronix, who emerged from a time vortex, but was defeated by his old foe's use of the fast forward Time Blade. Luckily, the Ninja arrived to aid Wu before Acronix could finish him off, but Acronix's seeming demise was in fact a cover for his escape. In The Hatching Wu reveals the history of Acronix and his brother Krux to the Ninja, unaware that the pair have reunited and are plotting to take over Ninjago. In Scavengers Wu-having been left in a weakened condition by his battle-begins to mumble in his sleep, causing some confusion with Lloyd that he is later forced to clear up. Prior to this, he reveals to Misako that Acronix's attack has caused him to begin aging at an ever-accelerating rate. In The Attack Wu recognizes a symbol on the helmets of the Vermillion, Acronix and Krux's minions, but is abducted by his old enemies before he can explain things to the Ninja. In Pause and Effect he is guarded by Commander Blunck and Commander Raggmunk in the Vermillion camp, and Lloyd's efforts to rescue him fail. In Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea Wu is used along with Ray and Maya to blackmail Kai and Nya into retrieving the final Time Blade. In Lost in Time Kai and Nya take him back in time in pursuit of the Time Twins, and help his younger self battle the Vermillion. After Wu is restored by the Reversal Blade, he helps Kai and Nya return to the present before coming lost in time aboard the Iron Doom with his foes. Sons of Garmadon In season eight Wu returns to Ninjago as a baby as a result of his adventure in time, and is captured by the Sons of Garmadon. He is later rescued by the Ninja, who eventually learn his identity. After the attack of Emperor Garmadon's Colossi he ends up traveling to the First Realm with Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane. Hunted In season nine, Wu-passing through child and teen stages as he ages back to his normal state-joins forces with Faith of the Dragon Hunters to help stop her evil master, the Iron Baron, and return to Ninjago in the process. March of the Oni The LEGO Ninjago Movie In the film, Sensei Wu (voiced by Jackie Chan) is the aged mentor of the Secret Ninja Force, who disapproves of their over reliance on technology and urges them to embrace their Ninja roots. Notes * He is voiced by Paul Dobson, who did the voice for Whenua in the second and third BIONICLE movies. He later voiced Rattla and Falcon in the first season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. * Sensei Wu's black robes have symbols that protect him from evil. They aided him in defeating Lord Garmadon prior to his banishment to the Underworld. * He gains a new kimono in the 2012 wave. However, Wu keeps his old Kimono in the series and never gains a new one. * Under his rice hat is a small black cap, and a photo of him, Misako and Garmadon at young age. * He appears to still have strong feelings for Misako throughout the series. * As of 2014, Wu's hat has been released in 4 colors. In Chronological order of release, they are blonde, gold, red and metalized silver. In 2015 a purple version was released on some of the Ghost Warriors. * In LEGO Battles: Ninjago, it is revealed that Sensei Wu is bald. * In Tournament of Elements he, Nya and Misako are trying to find the missing ninja and Garmadon. * As a young man, he fought in Serpentine Wars along with Garmadon and other Elemental Masters. * He also was seen at the court with his brother and unknown woman, as a judge against Arcturus and other Anacondrai Generals. * He reunites with his students and other masters in "The Greatest Fear of All". * In "Corridor of Elders" he realizes the truth about his love letter, which was written to Misako. * When Garmadon allow himself to be banished to the Curse Realm, he gave a spell book to Wu, as he wanted to be forgiven for the letter. But Lloyd returns and declares that he will banish his father himself. LEGO.com Description Rebooted-+* Skybound Appearances ;2011: * 853106 Ninjago Battle Arena (Regular) * 2504 Spinjitzu Dojo (Regular) * 853101 Sensei Wu Key Chain (Regular) * 853111 Exclusive Weapon Training Set (Regular) * 2255 Sensei Wu (Black kimono) * 2507 Fire Temple (Black kimono) * 2521 Lightning Dragon Battle (Black kimono) ;2012: * 9446 Destiny’s Bounty (2012 Variation) * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle (Golden Hat) ;2013: * 70505 Temple of Light (Golden Hat) ;2014: * 70725 Nindroid MechDragon (Evil Wu) ;2015: * 70734 Master Wu Dragon (Master Wu) * 70738 Final Flight of Destiny’s Bounty (Master Wu) * 70751 Temple of Airjitzu (Tea Shop) * LEGO Ninjago: Secret World of the Ninja ;2016: * 30424 WU-CRU Training Dojo * 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos * 70604 Tiger Widow Island * 71234 Ninjago Sensei Wu Fun Pack (Master Wu) ;2017: * 70608 Master Falls (Movie) * 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon (Movie) * 70618 Destiny's Bounty (Movie) * 70626 Dawn of Iron Doom * 71019 The LEGO Ninjago Movie Series (Movie; one version) ;2018: * 70643 Temple of Resurrection (Baby) * 70644 Golden Dragon Master * 70654 Dieselnaut (Teen) * 70655 Dragon Pit (Golden Dragon Master) ;2019: * 70663 Spinjitzu Nya & Wu (Legacy) * 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu (Legacy) * 70677 Land Bounty * 70679 The Ultra Dragon (Legacy) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #45 (Teen) * Ninjago Visual Dictionary 2019 (Young, White Robe) Video game appearances * 55000 LEGO Universe * 2856252 LEGO Battles: Ninjago * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game TV Series * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Pilot Episodes *** Way of the Ninja *** King of Shadows ** Mini-Movies *** Flight of the Dragon Ninja *** An Underworldly Takeover *** Battle Between Brothers ** Season 1 *** Rise of the Snakes *** Home *** Snakebit *** Never Trust a Snake *** Can of Worms *** The Snake King *** Tick Tock *** Once Bitten, Twice Shy *** The Royal Blacksmiths *** The Green Ninja *** All of Nothing *** The Rise of the Great Devourer *** The Day of the Great Devourer ** Season 2 *** Darkness Shall Rise *** Pirates vs. Ninja *** Double Trouble *** Ninjaball Run *** Child's Play *** Wrong Place, Wrong Time *** The Stone Army *** The Day Ninjago Stood Still *** The Last Voyage *** ''Island of Darkness *** ''The Last Hope *** ''Return of the Overlord *** Rise of the Spinjitzu Master '' ** Season 3 *** ''The Surge *** The Art of the Silent Fist *** Blackout *** The Curse of the Golden Master *** Enter the Digiverse *** Codename: Arcturus *** The Void *** The Titanium Ninja ** Season 4 ** Season 5 *** Winds of Change *** Ghost Story *** Stiix and Stones *** The Temple on Haunted Hill *** Peak-a-Boo *** Kingdom Come *** The Crooked Path *** Grave Danger *** Curseworld, Part I *** Curseworld, Part II ** Season 6 *** Infamous *** Public Enemy Number One *** Operation Land Ho! *** The Way Back ** Day of the Departed ** Season 7 *** The Hands of Time *** The Hatching *** A Time of Traitors *** Scavengers *** A Line in the Sand *** The Attack *** Secrets Discovered *** Pause and Effect *** Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea *** Lost in Time Movie Appearances * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Magazines Appearances * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 - Lessons of the Dojo!, Spinning to Win! Gallery of Variants Non-physical Quotes Gallery wu poster.jpg|A poster Wu2.png|Logo on LEGO.com Wu.jpg|A CGI Wu-10.png|Wu's spinner Sensei Wu.png|Sensei Wu as he appeared in 55000 LEGO Universe. He has been moved in the game to a different location since. Wu fighting his brother Garmadon.jpg|Sensei Wu vs Lord Garmadon DSC05735.JPG|Young Sensei Wu with Young Garmadon (Behind) DSC05736.JPG|Sensei Wu's Father (His Face is Never Shown) File:PicE6945C11B692D179326A21DF3C651052.png|Another CGI Sensei Wu Icon.png|Icon All the Ninja Normal and Sensei Wu.png|With Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane in the Monastery Sensei Wu Close-Up.png|Close Up Sensei Wu Unplugging the Videogames.png|Sensei Wu Unplugging the Ninja's Video game Sensei Wu with the Shurikens of Ice.png|Sensei Wu with the Shurikens of Ice Shadows.jpg|Sensei Wu fighting Lord Garmadon's Shadows 2255-2.jpg|Sensei Wu's DX spinner asdfghjkl.jpg asdfghjkl;poiuytrewq.jpg|Wu as a child having a play fight with his brother right before he turnes evil asdfgtrew.jpg btevrgf.jpg daaaaw poor thing.jpg dsfgtfdghrgfthyfdgfgftgfgtfg.jpg nk.jpg|Wu holding hands with Misako in The day Ninjago stood still Wu,Misako and Garmadon.jpg|Sensei Wu's photo gyfhg.jpg|Wu with his brother after the final battle okjhbvcsddfvgbh.jpg Io9j5p0.jpg IMG_20131108_085022.jpg|Evil Wu (without beard) Wu2014 .png|CGI TechWu.jpg Sensei Wu 2HY.jpg Kai, Nya and Wu Face Acronix & Krux on Iron Doom.png Kai, Nya and Wu (Before Wu Disappears to Time).png Cole and Kid Wu in Dragon Pit.jpg Sensei Garmadon vs. Techno Wu.jpg Dimensions Sensei Wu.png|Wu in LEGO Dimensions Master Wu Offers Help.jpg|Master Wu came to help Wu and Iron Baron.png|Iron Baron bargains with Wu Wu and Pythor (Ep. 12).png 10923288 1591675897784500 6599229240300593208 n.jpg|In LEGO Dimensions Is that Master Wu.png From LEGO Battles: Ninjago wu ninjago.png|Wu in LEGO Battles: Ninjago Sensei Wu stage 1.png|Regular Sensei Wu Sensei Wu stage 1-2.png Sensei Wu stage 2-2.png Sensei Wu stage 3.png|Wu in his black kimono Sensei Wu stage 3-2.png The LEGO Ninjago Movie TLNM Official Photo 3.jpeg Master Wu speaking to Lloyd.jpg Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures